TWILTHERO
='Make Your Move 3.0'= He joined Make Your Move in 3.0, and contributed his first moveset, Shinon. The moveset didn't do so well for TWILTHERO, but launched in him into a good start. When TWILTHERO released his Leonardo moveset, he got so much phrase for it, it was widely considered his best moveset, and it even placed in the top 10! As soon as that moveset was released, all his movesets were much better from before, with other huge sucesses, like Mia, and Sagi. He even went back to his previous moveset, called, "Drake and Josh," and got it to place in the top 50 as well. Leonardo won 9th place, his best ranking so far, along with Mia scoring 15th, Sagi with 39th, and Drake and Josh with 45th. He also made an SSE called, "The Eternal Darkness and the Wings of hope." You want to see his movesets, here are the links: Drake and Josh Leonardo Mia Sagi 'Make Your Move 4.0' Right now in Make Your Move 4.0, he has released some good movesets as well. Among them are: Trunks from Dragon Ball Z Ilyana from Fire Emblem Gaara from the Naruto series The Dragonfly from the Superhero movie Kalas from Baten Kaitos Milly from Baten Kaitos Guillo from Baten Kaitos Three Days Grace (Rock band) Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series Out of all these, only Sasuke had managed to place in the 40th spot. He didn't do so well here, but he still had fun. MYM 5, 6 and 7 Since TWILT is completely lazy to make a separate section for each of the future MYMs, he decided to combine them all into one. He hasn't participated for most of MYM 5, but he did post Edward Elric and Near from Death Note (the former got decent reception, while the latter got bad ones). Moving on to the future, he participates in MYM 6. This is the time of the supposed "Sakurai movement". He has made mediocore sets like Lelouch (which i really should edit out..) and Death The Kid. However, he's improved greatly thanks to Trainer Gold and Itachi Uchiha (though the latter set was widely ignored...). Unfortunately, neither of those 2 managed to place. In MYM 7 (the current one), he has posted Roxas, which recieved mixed opinions. Later on though, he posted the awesome Jeff Hardy moveset, which recieved generally positive inputs. He hopes this moveset will place somewhere in the top 50. TWILT also posted Shiki from TWEWY, though that got mixed reception as it was praised by Junahu and K.Rool, and complained by Warlord. Make Your Move 8 TWILT has posted Joshua on the opening week of MYM 8. It was praised for it's great organization, but it didn't get good results overall. Later on though, he posted Miles Edgeworth, considered TWILT's best so far in the contest, and the only truly negative comment he got was from Junahu (who, by the way, has the most contraversal opinions on movesets, and shouldn't be taken too seriously). He also posted Red from Pokemon. It got alright-decent reception, with Lapras easily standing out. He also recently posted Ventus from Kingdom Hearts, which got decent reception. TWILT considers it his best so far, but others think otherwise. Yes, he realizes that he's working fast and is posting too many sets (vote split!) No, he does not know why. He later posted Ken, who is part of the Street Fighter X Tekken movement. Overall, TWILT doesn't consider it his best, and think it's his worst in the contest. Most people seem to think that TWILT did a good job fitting a Street Fighter into Smash Bros, even if they were a few problems however. Thanks guys.(HUG) Anyway, TWILT later posted Yuzu from a game nobody cares about, and it got alright to kinda negative reception for whatever reason. So yeah. TWILT's latest set (and probably final one in MYM 8) is Nero from DMC4 and what reception it got was decent though people thought the blue navy was unreadable and it wasn't TWILT's best and he agrees. Despite rushing his ass off, FlyinFilipino and TWILT managed to pull off Raimundo, which got surprisingly good reception. MYM 9 TWILT first posted Dante, based off his DMC3 look. Unfortunately, the set got kinda negative reception, especially from DM. TWILT then decided to take a break from posting movesets for a while, and post MYMinis for now. So far he's posted for Week 1, Christmas Town (Present Factory) from Kingdom Hearts 2, which got 3 votes, but ultimately, didn't take home the cup. He then posted a Matthew Patel from Scott Pilgrim assist trophy for Week 3. He later posted Amaterasu from Okami, which got decent reception, enough to let it make it to the top 50. Long Hiatus TWILT annouced that he was semi retiring from MYM for a while, mainly because of real life stuff, but just plain getting bored of MYM in general. He has "left" the community 2 times, not appearing in the chat room for several months. TWILT thought about never posting a moveset ever again... Return ...but the awesome people of MYM has managed to convince TWILT to stay in MYM. He has continued the MYMer interviews, reaching over 10 entries in the series so far and he plans to do more. As for movesets? A couple things are going on TWILT's head, but nothing is guaranteed...(bold means posted) Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 (Joint with Hyper_Ridley) Masks Link from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Black Frost from Shin Megami Tensei series (maybe) Yu Narukami from Persona 4 Io Nitta from Devil Survivor 2 Itachi Uchiha from Naruto (for MYmini 0) (maybe) 'General Info' TWILTHERO is 17 years of age, and is one of the younger MYMers probably...well, he was. He is currently in Grade 12 in high school. He likes to draw some times as well. He is an asian obviously. He obviously enjoys video games, music, anime, manga, and all the other crap teenagers like. His favourite game series include The Legend of Zelda, Street Fighter, Shin Megami Tensei (mostly Persona), Ace Attorney, Devil May Cry, Pokemon, and more. His musical interests are mainly rock bands like Lost Prophets and Three Days Grace, but nowadays, he likes to listen to alot of VG music. Trivia * TWILTHERO has received many nicknames, including those such as TWILTY and even TWILTREE, although he often takes the latter personally. * TWILTY's closest MYM friends are MarthTrinity, SirKibble, agidius, Hyper_Ridley, TheSundanceKid, half_silver and wrk, though he's also grown to like tirkaro, Smash Daddy, Phatcat and ForwardArrow. * TWILTHERO wears glasses. * TWILT considers himself to be a pretty nice guy in real life, but he is sometimes overly sarcastic. * TWILT's favourite video games are The World Ends With You, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Chrono Trigger, Super Mario World, Mother 3, Resident Evil 4, Okami, Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and Persona 4. Category:MYMers